Unknown Element
by Teaquanox
Summary: Bolin looks to his brother with wide eyes. "So what did happen back there?" Mako tenses up noticeably. Fillers for between episodes and some original storylines. Follows canonically. M for later chapters (Citrus and language) Makorra
1. Dazed and Confused

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah etc., I'm just a fan with a twisted mind,.

**A/N**_ Forward:_

_Rated M for future chapters. Probably._

_Okay, definitely. A nice easy start is the best though, people._

The gym was slightly hot. Slightly. The Fire Ferrets had just started training for the afternoon, but Korra and Mako seemed to be at each other's throats already. It seemed every little thing that went wrong sent them into a tizzy of flying insults and the occasional burning of hair or breaking of pottery

.

"Again. Maybe try doing it _right_ this time?" Mako sneered, unhappy with how training was going. Neither Korra nor Bolin were doing well, the pressure of Mako's training sessions getting to Korra while Bolin still had a smile on his face and pep in his step. Korra sighs in frustration, going through the movements again. And again. And again. Mako's comments only made the anger inside her grow, tightening her middle. After a few more times, she and Bolin finally do it well enough to get a "satisfactory" from Mako.

"Great! Now we can take a break from y-, I mean training." Korra quickly changes her words before they leave her mouth. Quite a rarity from the young Avatar.

"Oh? Done already? I don't think so." Mako's voice has an icy flick to it. He didn't mean to sound so, well,_ mean,_ but this was really important for him. Not just for him, but for his brother as well.

"Ugh! It's not like we can achieve perfection, Mako, much less in one day!" Korra snaps at him, pivoting on her heels to face the tall teenager. She wipes her brow to free it of most of the sweat, her expression unchanged.

"We can get close to perfection, though. Anything is better than your current performance." A small smirk played on his face, only exasperating Korra more.

"Would it kill you to say something nice for once!" Korra steps closer, clenching her fists. They were only about 3 feet apart, the tension thickly floating through the air of the gym.

"Yes, that would bring you into a false sense of security and we'd all fail at the Championships. Do you want that, Korra? Because I certainly don't!" Sparks jump from Mako's fingertips, the anger igniting inside of him, as well as desire for Korra. But he didn't know that, he was too mad to differentiate between emotions.

"Of course I don't want that! But the constant pressure and insults don't help either!" The flames from the candle rose higher and burned brighter, not a good sign. Bolin saw this and tried to nonchalantly back out of the room, but it looked more like he was a scared turtle-duck as he hobbled away, and then ran down the hall. Neither of the remaining two took notice, both had burning gazes pointed at each other.

"I'll stop when you two start taking things more seriously!" Mako growls as a candle burned almost high enough to scorch some of the training nets.

"Oh, like we don't already. This means as much to us as it does to you, you know!" Korra takes a step closer, looking up at Mako. Their faces were inches away from each other, both were furious and seething. Mako huffed out an agitated breath, clenching his hands into fists as well. Something was boiling inside of him, something he couldn't identify. So rarely had he expressed emotion other than anger, he had no idea what to think of this.

"Well?" Korra barked at him, her ocean blue eyes giving piercing gaze. Before she had time to spin on her heels and walk off like she had planned, Mako reached up and cupped her face in his hands. To his own surprise, he leaned in the few remaining inches and kissed her. She tore from his grasp and jumped back, her brow furrowed. Mako was showing a look of surprise and disgust with himself.

"I… uh…" He trailed off, looking at her with a slightly softer, more confused expression. She gazed back at him, then took the liberty to step that final step back close to him. She pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes for the few seconds the kiss lasts. She pulls gently away from him, then looks up at him, her dark blue eyes filled with confusion and satisfaction. They both stare at each other for a few moments, although it feels like forever to them.

"So… um… see you tomorrow then?" Mako gently rubs the back of his neck, not daring to meet her gaze again. Korra only nods, then turns slowly around and walks out of the gym. _What the hell was that?_ She thinks, then tries to shake the event from her mind. It was a pointless task. She goes into the changing room to shower, maybe that would clear her mind. It didn't. She redresses, still dazed and confused. She storms out of the building, a mad look on her face. She passes Bolin waiting outside.

"Hey, Korra, wait up!" He calls after her, but she continues to walk, well, rather stomp, away.

Mako says the same thing to himself, still standing back in the gym. He growls in anger and confusion, not being able to understand what had happened. He hated not knowing what was going on; not having everything planned out. He yells in frustration and sends a large flame across the room, almost setting fire to the draping nets. He turns and stalks out of the gym, into the changing room and stripped out of his training clothes. Only then did he realize, with a questioning look on his face, did Bolin leave. He redresses and walks outside, to find Bolin with his little fire ferret draped around his neck. Bolin turns to face Mako, a bright look on his boyish face.

"That was one heck of a fight, bro. I saw Korra storm off about five minutes ago." _Oh great,_ Mako thought,_ I'm never going to hear the end of this._ But to his surprise Bolin keeps quiet and doesn't ask any questions.

"Yeah, well," Mako never finishes his sentence, deep in thought.

"She never even stopped to talk to me." Bolin informs his brother, petting the fire ferret intently.

"Really? That's odd." Usually she was super bubbly and laughing with Bolin. _Either she just didn't want to talk to him, or she's really, really, extremely pissed. At who? Impossible to decide. Herself, or him?_

"Yeah, I know, right?" Bolin looks to his brother with wide eyes. "So what_ did_ happen back there?"

Mako tenses up noticeably, a slight rosy color rising up his chest. _Good thing I'm wearing a scarf, or I'd never hear the end of it for sure._

"Nothing important. The usual. We disagreed, that's the end of it." Mako says a bit too quickly, but it goes unnoticed by Bolin.

"Ah, ok." Mako starts to walk off toward the apartment and Bolin follows close behind.

**A/N**

_This is just an experimental first installment. If it gets good reviews, I'll put in another chapter._

…_.._

_Screw it. I'm writing a second chapter anyway._

_After that, then your opinion will fuel this project._


	2. Discovery

It hadn't been three days before Mako and Korra were fighting again. These fights never became as heated as usual, for both still had nagging thoughts about what would happen if they got carried away…

And besides that, rescuing Bolin from Amon and his Anti-bending revolution proved to be enough distraction to let them cool off and actually work something out together. Korra and the brothers parted for the night. Bolin was the only one to say goodnight as Korra left for Air Temple Island. She didn't talk to anyone and went straight up to her room, although not tired at all. Her mind swirls, she has so much to worry about. Her air bending, for one. She just couldn't seem to grasp it, although she was making slight progress. Second, how was she going to stop Amon? His power startled her, but she tried to hide it under her confidence which seemed to be dwindling lately. And lastly, (this one occupies her mind more than the rest) her feelings for Mako. She couldn't like him, their personalities clashed and there were way more important things to use her time for. Their awkward, angst induced kiss kept replaying in her mind, only making her yearn for more. He probably didn't even feel the same way towards her; he'd only kissed her because he was a confused, angry teenager whose hormones were raging just as much as hers. But then again, maybe she could use that to her advantage…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Mako was also unable to relax. He lays awake, staring at the ceiling. The quiet sound of Bolin's breathing is the only background noise. He sits upright, staring at his hand, making tiny flames flick out of his fingertips. He sighs and the room goes dark, the city's dim lights the only thing brightening the area. He; like Korra, is worrying. Were they good enough to win the championship? Practice had been lacking lately, although probably because of the whole Amon distraction. How long was Amon going to wait before coming after Korra? He'd let them go, and that's no good sign. And of course, Korra. He hates the silence between them, he wishes they could just figure out what had happened. Did she actually like him, or was she just playing off the tension between them? He sighs and tries to push the thought from his mind, it was unnecessary to be concerned with that when there were much bigger things to worry about. He was slightly angry again, not being able to plan and control everything like normal. Korra (and all the troubles she brought to the table) had sliced the ropes binding his tightly controlled world.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Okay, Korra, just relax. Let yourself flow with the air, don't try and force it to move under your will!" Tenzin was trying to hold his patience with the young Avatar, though it was hard because her mind seemed to be elsewhere . She flailed her arms in protest at being unable to air bend properly.

"Ugh!" Korra stomped a booted foot down, clenching her fists. She just couldn't concentrate, and when she did it just ended up being a little breath that flowed around her. Why couldn't she just do it? The other elements just came so easily to her.

"Korra! If you don't calm down and re-center yourself, you are never going to be able to do this!" Tenzin snapped, although it was the most calm outburst anyone's ever heard. Korra turned to face him, an exasperated look on her face.

"Fine, fine! I'm done with this for now anyway. I'm going to see Bolin and Mako at the gym." She stormed off before Tenzin could protest, the anger tightening inside of her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Mako and Bolin had already started training by the time Korra arrived, looking frazzled.

"Hey guys." She then immediately went to work, her offence much more powerful than usual. The pressures of air bending, Amon's revolution, and training were getting to her. Other than that, their performance seemed to be improving greatly. After practice, they all head for the door, but Mako stops short and looks to Korra.

"Hey, Korra." He studies her as she turns around, her ocean blue eyes looking back at him with a soft expression.

"Yeah Mako?" She turns fully to him, studying his face. "What's up?"

"You need to practice more. You're getting better, but it's still not good enough." Not really what she was expecting. Her expression turns darker, her eyes narrowing.

"Is that so?" Korra, already angry, did not appreciate his comment.

Mako really didn't know how to fix a situation other than to take charge of it. It made for some blunt criticism. It honestly wasn't the best way to go about this, but he did it anyway.

"You know as well as I do, Korra, we can do better." Her name slipped off his tongue with a more harsh implication than the rest of the sentence.

"I don't see you making any sort of comments like that to Bolin, Mako." She returned the harsh tone with his name. "Or do you just dislike me that much that you have to make practice hell?" She fumed, her eyes dark and almost stormy looking.

Mako stared at her with agitation, and a few other emotions neither paid attention to.

"If you had been to practice on time, you would have heard my criticism to Bolin." A total lie, but he didn't want to sound like he was just taking it out on Korra. Which he was. He completely ignored her other question.

"Oh, right, I'm sure of that. I wasn't here because I was just off screwing around, right?" She was honestly done with the fight, but she wanted to see where this went if she pissed him off more.

"Korra, you just drive me crazy sometimes!" Mako yells at her, his words having a double meaning . Unbeknownst to Korra, of course.

"How crazy, Mako?" She stares at him, with a smirk playing on her face. Heat rose in her chest, she had only the slightest idea of what she was getting herself into.

Mako walks up to her, his eyes dark. He gently pushes her up against the wall. He leans in near her face and whispers.

"Insane."

Mako presses his lips roughly to Korra's. Korra feverishly returns the favor, bringing her hands up to lace her fingers in his hair. He gently takes her bottom lip in his teeth, pulling back a little before letting it pop back into place. Korra quickly reconnects their lips, closing her ocean blue eyes.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bolin was worried. He was in the changing room, half listening to Korra and his brother yell at each other. He kept waiting for something to burst into flames or hear the sound of something breaking. Instead, he heard them yell for a couple of minutes, and then everything was quiet. No storming down the hallways, no angry brother coming into the changing room, no door slamming. He had heard a thump against the wall, and that worried him further. Not usually a good sign. He walks out of the room and down the hallway, heading to the gym.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

By that time, Korra and Mako were in a heated French kissing session. His hands were on her hips, her arms over his shoulders. Their tongues were in a battle for dominance (as the possessors always were.) Neither had stopped to question one another, the tension between them that had been building up since they met had finally become too much for either to handle. Korra moaned softly as Mako slid one hand up her inner thigh, even through the thick fabric she could feel his fiery touch. He shuddered a little at the sound; it sent a wave of heat down his midsection, then lower. Mako had her pinned against the wall, so she somewhat awkwardly wraps her legs around his waist. He moves his hand to her lower back, holding her close to him. Korra felt him hard under her, she absentmindedly started to grind her hips into his. Mako groaned from the feeling, his right hand pressing a little harder into her back. She started to feel a bit of wetness seeping through her underwraps, her cheeks started to flush.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bolin hurried down the hall when he heard Korra moan and Mako groan, thinking they were hurt. He loudly burst through the double doors, huffing a little.

"Korra! Mako! Are you ok-" He stopped short when he saw the pair. Korra was hanging on Mako, who had one hand on the wall and one resting on Korra's lower back. Both had looks of embarrassment on their faces, blushing deeply as they looked back silently at Bolin. Korra removed her legs from their place on Mako's waist. Mako stepped away from Korra slowly, then Korra stood up from leaning on the wall. Bolin's jaw dropped as he looked between the two. Neither Korra nor Mako met his gaze. After a few more moments, Bolin started to talk again.

"Would either of you mind telling me what happened?" His tone wasn't angry or sad, although if one paid enough attention you could pick out some slight jealousy.

"Uh. Yeah. About that." Korra laughed a little, her face still rosy. "We don't really know."

Mako nodded, his eyes still slightly clouded with lust, recapping the events in his head. If only Bolin wasn't so damn curious. He sighed quietly. Bolin was deeply confused, not knowing what it was like to have the kind of sexual tension his brother and Korra shared.

"Okay then… Guess we should head out?" Bolin suggested, wanting just to get the hell out of this awkward situation. Korra and Mako nodded, following Bolin out of the gym. They parted ways once more, not another word spoken.

A/N:

Oh, look at that. Bolin's great at interrupting Korra and Mako's naughty little sessions, isn't he?

We'll see if Korra and Mako can get any private time

Oh you know they will. Just a matter of when….


	3. AN

**A/N**

_**Just to let you all know; you got lucky. I will *not* be updating every night. Probably twice a week, if the schedule allows.**_

_**Maybe more.**_

_**Maybe less.**_

_**Love always**_

_**~Teaquanox**_


	4. Some Time Alone

**A/N **_Fanfiction was trolling me this week. I couldn't log in; therefore this chapter was delayed._

_Enjoy!_

_/_

Korra, despite being tired, finally willed herself to go to practice. It took an awful lot, for her mind was constantly racing and she absolutely did _not_ want to see Mako. Bolin on the other hand, she did want to see. She was hoping he might have some words of comfort or distract her from her horribly occupied mind. She quietly pushed the gym doors open, looking at neither of the brothers at first. She nodded her head and smiled a little when Bolin happily greeted her, Mako on the other hand was silent. He was ignoring her, in his own little world while he practiced.

"Are you starting to feel better Korra? We-... I mean I missed you at practice." He stuttered slightly, remembering that Mako seemed to want nothing to do with Korra anymore. He slightly shook his head, the silence between the two made it harder to practice well.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Bolin." Korra gave him a half smile, and then proceeded to work on her stance. He stayed near her, helping with little comments (much nicer than Mako's) every once and a while. She began to feel better, forgetting about her and Mako's falling out, forgetting about Amon. (Mostly. The thought was always there.)

"So Korra, do you want to get some lunch after this?" Bolin's words snapped her out of her trance. She looked at him with her oceanic eyes.

"Sure, that sounds fine." She smiled at him, not thinking that he wanted to take her out, just thinking he wanted to be social. Like always. Mako had heard this, and had slowed his practicing to listen slightly. He bristled, even to his surprise. He sighed, he had Asami. _Let Korra do whatever she wants_, he scoffed in his thoughts, _it's not like I want to date her._ He lied to himself, although he didn't want to admit he was lying. He pretty much believed it, he said it so often. He turned his attention back to practicing, his expression harder and his movements slightly stiffer.

/

(**A/N **_I don't want to write any Korra/Bolin stuff…. But I guess I'll drabble a bit._)

/

Korra and Bolin had just picked something up, then headed back to the attic of the gym. They talked a little, Bolin joking and Korra laughing for the first time in a while. _Hanging out with Bolin is nice… although if Mako would willingly (and happily) join us, that would be better, _Korra decided. She helped Bolin clean up, then sat back down.

"Thanks for that, Bolin. I really needed cheering up."

"No problem Korra, it was my pleasure." He smiled at her, leaning on a chair. He liked Korra and hated to see her upset, but he was unsure whether she still liked Mako. He decided to be neutral about it, that would be the best.

/

(**A/N **_There. Happy? There will be very little to none of that in future chapters.)_

_/_

Korra went back to Air Temple Island, greeted by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo pretending again to drive the Satomobile.

"Korra! Get out of the road, Jinora's not a very good driver!" Ikki yells to her.

"Hey! I'm better than you!" Jinora responds, then sticks her tongue out at Ikki. Meelo was sitting in the back, making sound effects for the sisters. The sight made Korra laugh loudly, causing Tenzin to take notice and stride over.

"Oh Korra, it's good to see you lighthearted again." He smiled warmly at her, then turned to face the children.

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged, still not in the best state of mind. "Practice was good, Bolin was happy to see me." She smiled, remembering the ecstatic look on his face when she arrived.

"Ah, yes. And what about the other one, er, Mako is it?" He sort of remembered Mako from the Gala. Tenzin didn't ask about Pro-Bending most of the time, he had little interest in it. He never really asked about her teammates either.

"Yes. He's fine." Korra replies, the words having an icy edge to them. Tenzin decides to leave the matter alone, knowing Korra had enough to deal with already.

"I'm going to practice my air bending a little bit, Tenzin." Korra finally broke their not-so-silent silence (due to Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora.) Tenzin nods to her and strides back into the building, while Korra walks away from the loud trio. She lets out a long breath, calming herself. She gently starts to move, flowing with the wind, moving smoothly without really having to think about it.

/

Mako came home late from another date with Asami, only to find Bolin still awake, entertaining himself with Pabu.

"Hey, Bolin, you're still up?" He said it less as a question and more of a statement, looking to his younger brother.

"Yeah, why? Should I not be?" He was still lighthearted, smile still on his face, though slightly faded.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just wondering, is all." Mako shrugged, then started to walk off.

"Wait, Mako, I have a question." Mako stopped and turned slowly to face his brother.

"Yeah?"

Bolin thought for a few seconds about what he wanted to ask; it's not like Mako was going to sit through 20 questions.

"Why are you so upset with Korra?"

Mako froze, what little color there was to his face drains slowly away. He hated to think about it, because truly, he wasn't upset with _Korra._ He was upset with _himself_ for not being able to properly express his feelings, for not being able to control the situation like he liked to do. It was too hard for him, so he steered away from any interaction.

"She just… makes me mad sometimes. I guess our personalities clash or something." He mumbles, then stalks off to his room. Bolin watches him go, then sighs. He didn't like that answer.

"Oh Pabu, I hate being confused." He rubs the little fire ferret's chin, then sets him down. Bolin gets up, stretches, and heads back to his bed to go to sleep. He couldn't possibly handle how Mako and Korra had it, if that little bit of confusion upset him.

/

After Mako stops hearing movement from Bolin, he gets up quietly and sits on the edge of the building, looking out over the water. He sighs and rubs his face, not liking the mixed up feelings he was experiencing. _I should just let this run its course, it'll pass. _He thinks, his amber eyes burning bright with the reflection of the city lights.

_It's too hard to let things work themselves out though… I hate not being in control._ He sighs, frustrated; coming to terms with himself was horrible.

/

**A/N** _ Going to be gone all weekend, kiddies. No internet. I'll be lucky if I can watch the new LoK at the proper time. (First run, obviously.) I'll try to get another chapter to you all late Sunday/early Monday. No promises though._


	5. Out of the Darkness, I guess

**A/N **_Fanfiction was trolling me this week. I couldn't log in; therefore this chapter was delayed._

_Enjoy!_

_/_

Korra, despite being tired, finally willed herself to go to practice. It took an awful lot, for her mind was constantly racing and she absolutely did _not_ want to see Mako. Bolin on the other hand, she did want to see. She was hoping he might have some words of comfort or distract her from her horribly occupied mind. She quietly pushed the gym doors open, looking at neither of the brothers at first. She nodded her head and smiled a little when Bolin happily greeted her, Mako on the other hand was silent. He was ignoring her, in his own little world while he practiced.

"Are you starting to feel better Korra? We-... I mean I missed you at practice." He stuttered slightly, remembering that Mako seemed to want nothing to do with Korra anymore. He slightly shook his head, the silence between the two made it harder to practice well.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Bolin." Korra gave him a half smile, and then proceeded to work on her stance. He stayed near her, helping with little comments (much nicer than Mako's) every once and a while. She began to feel better, forgetting about her and Mako's falling out, forgetting about Amon. (Mostly. The thought was always there.)

"So Korra, do you want to get some lunch after this?" Bolin's words snapped her out of her trance. She looked at him with her oceanic eyes.

"Sure, that sounds fine." She smiled at him, not thinking that he wanted to take her out, just thinking he wanted to be social. Like always. Mako had heard this, and had slowed his practicing to listen slightly. He bristled, even to his surprise. He sighed, he had Asami. _Let Korra do whatever she wants_, he scoffed in his thoughts, _it's not like I want to date her._ He lied to himself, although he didn't want to admit he was lying. He pretty much believed it, he said it so often. He turned his attention back to practicing, his expression harder and his movements slightly stiffer.

/

(**A/N **_I don't want to write any Korra/Bolin stuff…. But I guess I'll drabble a bit._)

/

Korra and Bolin had just picked something up, then headed back to the attic of the gym. They talked a little, Bolin joking and Korra laughing for the first time in a while. _Hanging out with Bolin is nice… although if Mako would willingly (and happily) join us, that would be better, _Korra decided. She helped Bolin clean up, then sat back down.

"Thanks for that, Bolin. I really needed cheering up."

"No problem Korra, it was my pleasure." He smiled at her, leaning on a chair. He liked Korra and hated to see her upset, but he was unsure whether she still liked Mako. He decided to be neutral about it, that would be the best.

/

(**A/N **_There. Happy? There will be very little to none of that in future chapters.)_

_/_

Korra went back to Air Temple Island, greeted by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo pretending again to drive the Satomobile.

"Korra! Get out of the road, Jinora's not a very good driver!" Ikki yells to her.

"Hey! I'm better than you!" Jinora responds, then sticks her tongue out at Ikki. Meelo was sitting in the back, making sound effects for the sisters. The sight made Korra laugh loudly, causing Tenzin to take notice and stride over.

"Oh Korra, it's good to see you lighthearted again." He smiled warmly at her, then turned to face the children.

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged, still not in the best state of mind. "Practice was good, Bolin was happy to see me." She smiled, remembering the ecstatic look on his face when she arrived.

"Ah, yes. And what about the other one, er, Mako is it?" He sort of remembered Mako from the Gala. Tenzin didn't ask about Pro-Bending most of the time, he had little interest in it. He never really asked about her teammates either.

"Yes. He's fine." Korra replies, the words having an icy edge to them. Tenzin decides to leave the matter alone, knowing Korra had enough to deal with already.

"I'm going to practice my air bending a little bit, Tenzin." Korra finally broke their not-so-silent silence (due to Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora.) Tenzin nods to her and strides back into the building, while Korra walks away from the loud trio. She lets out a long breath, calming herself. She gently starts to move, flowing with the wind, moving smoothly without really having to think about it.

/

Mako came home late from another date with Asami, only to find Bolin still awake, entertaining himself with Pabu.

"Hey, Bolin, you're still up?" He said it less as a question and more of a statement, looking to his younger brother.

"Yeah, why? Should I not be?" He was still lighthearted, smile still on his face, though slightly faded.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just wondering, is all." Mako shrugged, then started to walk off.

"Wait, Mako, I have a question." Mako stopped and turned slowly to face his brother.

"Yeah?"

Bolin thought for a few seconds about what he wanted to ask; it's not like Mako was going to sit through 20 questions.

"Why are you so upset with Korra?"

Mako froze, what little color there was to his face drains slowly away. He hated to think about it, because truly, he wasn't upset with _Korra._ He was upset with _himself_ for not being able to properly express his feelings, for not being able to control the situation like he liked to do. It was too hard for him, so he steered away from any interaction.

"She just… makes me mad sometimes. I guess our personalities clash or something." He mumbles, then stalks off to his room. Bolin watches him go, then sighs. He didn't like that answer.

"Oh Pabu, I hate being confused." He rubs the little fire ferret's chin, then sets him down. Bolin gets up, stretches, and heads back to his bed to go to sleep. He couldn't possibly hanled how Mako and Korra had it, if that little bit of confusion upset him.

/

After Mako stops hearing movement from Bolin, he gets up quietly and sits on the edge of the building, looking out over the water. He sighs and rubs his face, not liking the mixed up feelings he was experiencing. _I should just let this run its course, it'll pass. _He thinks, his amber eyes burning bright with the reflection of the city lights.

_It's too hard to let things work themselves out though… I hate not being in control._ He sighs, frustrated; coming to terms with himself was horrible.

/

**A/N** _ Going to be gone all weekend, kiddies. No internet. I'll be lucky if I can watch the new LoK at the proper time. (First run, obviously.) I'll try to get another chapter to you all late Sunday/early Monday. No promises though._


	6. The Wrong Choice of Words

**A/N** _Well. Episode 5 was quite interesting, wouldn't you all agree? I kind of feel like the story line goes along with my first two chapters…._

_Anyway. Here's Chapter 5. _

_Enjoy!_

_/_

Korra sat on the edge of the training area on Air Temple Island, looking out over the brightly illuminated city. She had a small smile on her face; thinking about the Fire Ferrets going to the Pro-Bending finals. Even if they had some tough (not to mention arrogant) competition, she couldn't help but get excited. For once in quite some time, she didn't worry about Amon or the Revolution. But she did worry about losing, how could they come this far and not win? She shook it off and went back to thinking about her performance that night. She had even amazed herself! She gave a small laugh and the smile grew on her face, only to fade to lip-biting after a minute or so. Those pesky thoughts of Mako intruded again. The lip biting wasn't really towards the situation as much as it was for the absolutely filthy thoughts she had of him. _He likes me back! Now if only he could grow some balls and dump Asami._ She laughed at her thoughts, pleased with the humor she intertwined into a very confusing and complicated situation. She gently set her hands into her lap and gazed over towards the gym. She sighed quietly, thinking of Bolin. She had hurt him, but she just didn't have the feelings for him as he had for her. _He'll get over it soon. Then everything will be fine._ She stood quickly and walked to her room, thoroughly tired. Naga followed slowly, flopping down on the ground.

/

Mako and Bolin sat silently in the attic, on opposite sides of the room. Despite it being late, Bolin was playing with Pabu (trying to distract himself) and Mako was sitting on the window sill, looking out (also trying to distract himself). Mako rubbed his temples lightly, his brow furrowing. _Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? Can't we all just get along and live normal lives?_ The answer, of course, was no. The silence between the brothers pained them both, it wasn't normal nor was it comfortable. He turned to face his brother, his amber colored eyes dark and somewhat empty.

"Bolin. Can we please talk? Just about anything… I hate what's going on as much as you do." He sheepishly rubbed his left arm.

"Oh right. I doubt that, you've got the better end of this."

"Do you honestly think that? Because it's just as hard for me as it is for you."

"Yeah, sure. It's _so_ hard to have two girls falling all over you." Bolin rolls his eyes, letting Pabu scurry away.

"You tell me." Mako glared at his brother, letting out an exasperated breath. "You're the one who has mobs of girls following you everywhere!"

"Not girls that I actually _like_!"

"Look, Bolin, I can't change their minds-"

"I know that. Look, just forget it. Hopefully we can just get back to normal and forget this ever happened." Bolin gets up and walks away with surprisingly quiet steps. Mako turns back to look out the window, leaning on the wall nearest him. _What am I going to do? _He knew exactly what he was going to do, although he shook his head in denial about his answer. _Should I really just throw everything away that I have with Asami?_ He gets up and walks back to his room with the intention of sleep, not wanting to think anymore.

/

Korra gets up early, walking quietly down to the courtyard to get some peace and quiet before she had to go to practice. She sits in the middle of the covered area, her eyes closed, just focusing on her breathing. Naga watches her from a ways away, knowing not to disturb her. After a while, Korra stands and brushes herself off (mostly from the sun getting annoying as it rises), then heads out to the gym to practice.

"Hey guys, ready to practice?" She says cheerily to the brothers, holding her helmet under her right arm.

"Hi Korra, yeah!" Bolin nodded, the familiar happy tone in his voice had returned. Korra smiled at him, and then turned to face Mako with a slight blush. She hoped he didn't notice. (He did.)

"Hey Mako." She smiled slightly, her blue eyes meeting his burning amber ones for a split second.

"Morning Korra." He brushes his hair from his face, then averts his gaze. Korra turns and walks to the other side of the gym, and Bolin and Mako separate so that the trio form a triangle. They quickly began tossing attacks at each other, the gym quiet except for the sound of breaking rocks, splashing water and roaring flames. It had become quite a popular training exercise for them, because it not only helped with offense, defense and reaction time, but it let them concentrate and not have to talk much. They quit only after Bolin complained about his shoulder, and no one wanted to have to forfeit.

"Good job guys! I guess I'll see you tomorrow at practice?" Korra removed her helmet and wiped her forehead to free it of sweat.

"Yeah, see you Korra." Bolin waved at her and strode out of the gym, wanting to get away from her and Mako. He had the thought that if left them alone, it would turn out like the other times. He pursed his lips and continued to walk away, trying not to care much.

/

Mako watched Bolin leave, letting out a long breath. He took off his helmet and vest, then hung them up in his locker. He glanced over a Korra, who was already out of her work out gear and stretching to cool off. She looked up to Mako, and he left his burning gaze on her a second too long. He tore his eyes away and pretended to be interested in his helmet, a blush creeping up his neck. _Once again, this scarf has saved my ass. _He smirked but had little time to appreciate the scarf.

"Mako, enjoying the scenery are we?" Korra stood up and looked over at Mako, half smiling and holding back a laugh.

"Mm. I was just checking to see of your balance was off, it seemed to-"

"Cut the crap, Mako, you're really bad at lying." She smirked at him, her left hand on her hip. "You know, just like how you tried to cover up your feelings for me." She smiled softly and stared at him with a teasing gaze. Mako laughs and looks down, then shakes his head. He turns and starts to walk out, and Korra raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? Can't think anything to say, just gonna retreat?" She stands with the smirk still plastered on her face, watching Mako turn slowly.

"Oh, no, I just thought I'd let you win one for once."

Korra glared at him, the arrogant look vanishing from her face. She stepped up close to him, looking up with dark ocean eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

She purses her lips, her eyes meeting his. The amber irises burned enticingly, igniting the horribly dirty thoughts in Korra's mind. She bites her lower lip, the blush reappearing quickly. She turned her thoughts back to the argument, hoping to stave off a repeat of the other night. They stood just staring at each other for a few moments, both tense.

"I don't think I need your help to win an argument." Korra states finally, her left hand replaced on her hip. Mako studies her face intently for a few seconds before returning to the conversation.

"Well, maybe I was trying to end this before it got out of hand…" Mako says sheepishly, putting into words what they both thought. They both took a hurried step back from each other. "And besides… I should really get going anyway."

"Oh, another date with _Asami_?" Korra rolls her eyes and puts strain on the name she hated to hear.

"Yes Korra, can't you just be happy for me?" Mako sighs, knowing even _he_ wasn't very happy about dating Asami anymore.

"Not when you're with her." Korra retorts with an icy tone. She turns to walk out, her mood ruined and most of the hopeful thoughts destroyed (as they always were when Asami was mentioned). She'd had about enough of Mako ignoring his feelings for her.

"Korra, wait-"

"Save your fucking breath, I don't want to hear it Mako." Korra cuts him off harshly, causing surprise to him. _Damn it, she must be really pissed._ He watches her leave in his surprised state He then heads out of the gym, trying to shake her from his mind.

/

**A/N**

_Ooh, she's throwing obscenities at him now. _

_Isn't that fun?_

_Not as much fun as they'll be having in the coming chapters… *wink wink, nudge nudge* _

_Also, if you want to see another chapter before the next episode, PM me ideas. I've about run out; my brain's fried from work._


	7. The Right Choice of Words

**A/N**

_Sort of a continuation of the previous chapter, but I felt it needed its own chapter._

_Also: Asami is a bit OOC. Just a heads up._

_/_

Mako sighed as he left the gym; he hated to have Korra leave upset. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked out into the sunlight. He saw Asami waiting and strode over to her, an almost forced half-smile on his face.

"Hey Asami." Mako wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her into a side hug. She turned and hugged him back.

"Hey honey, how was practice?"

"Fine. It was fine." Mako tensed up slightly, he still hadn't gotten used to the pet names. It didn't help that he'd lied about practice either. Asami noticed that he was slightly uncomfortable, but left it alone. She didn't want to end up fighting with him.

"Mm, okay. Where to today?" She threaded her arm around his, looking up at him again.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about it." He shrugged a little; he had other things on his mind. Well. Only Korra, really, but still. Things. He almost desperately wanted to find her and apologize, and tell her how he really felt. He sighed, feeling mixed up.

"Are you alright Mako? Your mind seems to be elsewhere today…" She ran her hand down his arm, and then gripped his hand lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, it just that Korra and I fought earlier." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked at her with burning amber eyes.

"So? You two fight all the time. It shouldn't upset you that much." Asami looked at him with eyebrows raised. Mako looked at her in surprise; she usually didn't act so… uncaring?

"Yeah, well, I care about Korra and she just seemed so hurt and pissed." Mako drew his arm away from her, not feeling in a touchy-feely mood at the moment.

"She'll get over it." Asami rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear about her anymore.

"Really Asami?" He tensed up a little more, a bit of anger hinting in his words.

"Come on, Mako. Just forget about her, she's only caused you problems lately." Asami crosses her arms and glares at him, not knowing how he feels about her.

"No she hasn't, Asami. Sure, she's headstrong and likes to have her way, but it's been working out so far… I mean, in the end. And she's a great person, fun, intelligent and athletic…" Mako keeps his tone even and soft, thinking about Korra. Finally hearing himself say what he loved about Korra fully convinced him that he shouldn't be with Asami. He gazed over at her, seeing her glaring, lips pursed and having a tense look about her. He knew the look in her eyes meant she knew what was coming.

"Fine, Mako. You two are perfect for each other anyway." Asami stressed the word 'perfect' with icy sarcasm and rolled her eyes again, obviously not happy. She turned on her heels and walked off without another word or any reason. Mako stood and watched her leave, half satisfied, half concerned that this would blow up in his face.

_The only thing now is to survive telling everyone what I just did. _He laughed a little, but he wasn't really kidding.

/

**A/N**

_Short, but I thought it was necessary. _

_Another weekend without internet or TV… oh joy._

_Won't be able to post another chapter until next Tuesday night._


	8. In Your Dreams

Bolin and Mako sat on the floor in Korra's room, watching her pace, a stony look on her face.

"Ugh! I can't believe Amon got away." Korra seethed as she clenched her fists.

"It's alright Korra, you did what you could. Just be glad you're okay." Mako looked at her with a sincere gaze. She glared at him and opened her mouth to spit a retort out, but Bolin spoke up before she could.

"Yeah, and besides, that was some pretty awesome butt-kicking you did anyway!" Bolin punched the air in front of him a couple of times for good measure. Mako rolled his eyes and Korra mumbled something along the lines of _Yeah, right._ Chief Beifong had to save her, and while she was grateful, she was also angry with herself for not being able to save herself. She dropped herself onto her bed, looking at the floor. She brought her hands to her face and let out a quiet sigh.

"I have to find him."

"Korra, no. You're not ready yet. Don't go do something foolish and get yourself killed!" Mako raised his voice slightly. He wasn't angry, just worried that Korra would run off and get into something she wouldn't come out of.

"I'm not going to get killed, Mako."

"Don't you ever rule it out."

Korra rolled her eyes, but she knew it was true. She was scared but wasn't going to show it. She looked up and flicked her gaze between the brothers.

"Since the season's over, Tenzin is going to want me to practice Airbending more and pro-bending less. Off-season practice probably isn't a good enough reason for him."

"Who knows if there'll even be a next season to practice for?" Bolin and Korra whipped their heads around toward Mako.

"Don't even suggest that. I'll take care of Amon before next season." Korra reassured the two with a harsh connotation on her words, although she didn't convince herself she could do it.

"Yeah Mako. Korra can do it." Bolin was still optimistic, and probably the only happy thing left holding the hopes of Korra and Mako up.

"Alright, whatever. Bolin, we should head home. It's getting late." Mako stood, but Bolin stayed sitting.

"Uh, Mako…" Korra pointed out the window towards the Pro-Bending arena. Mako had forgotten (amazingly) that the attic where they stayed most likely had floor damage, if it wasn't destroyed. He looked out at the large, dark building, it was probably closed off for investigation anyway.

"Oh. Right."

"You two can stay here for the night, I'm sure Tenzin wouldn't mind." Korra suggested, smiling at them.

"Wait. Before you can protest, you _are_ staying here tonight." She laughed a little. The two just shrugged and Korra quietly helped them find things to sleep on.

/

Mako let out a soft breath as he stepped out of the building onto the Temple grounds. He looked up and saw Korra gently moving around, obviously practicing her Air bending technique. He dusted himself off, his eyes following her movements. She eventually caught sight of him and smiled, walking over.

"Mako… so glad you could make it. Are you sure you want to practice with me? I mean, it's not like you could airbend…" She trailed off, her eyes locked on his. The ocean blue eyes seemed to stare right into his mind.

"Yeah, of course Korra. It doesn't need to help me; I'm just here to help you. You know, teaching someone else might help you learn more than Tenzin telling you what to do." He reached out and grasped her hand lightly. She smiled up at him.

"Alright. Just follow my lead." She started to slowly move in flowing motions, glancing back at him once and a while. He was having a lot of trouble with it, moving quickly and his movements were sort of jerky. He stopped and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Slow down, Mako, relax…" Korra stopped and gazed at him, then gently strode over and grabbed his wrists. She looked him in the eyes and started to move his arms, mimicking her previous movements.

"Like this."

He still felt a bit tense, trying too hard to take charge instead of letting her lead. It also didn't help that he was more focused on her than on moving his arms. He blew out another breath.

"Okay, maybe we should just meditate." Korra gave him a small smile. She held herself close to him and slowly brought them both to the ground, the eye contact eliciting a burning desire within Mako. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, their faces merely centimeters apart, but she just gave a half smile and pulled away from his grip.

"Mm, Mako, maybe after practice…" She stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder. She walked a half circle around him, her hand lightly running over his shoulders. He shuddered slightly at her touch.

_Wait._ Mako thought to himself. _Did she just suggest what I think she did? _He shook his head gently._ This has got to be a dream._

"Now. Close your eyes and focus on your breathing." She sat down next to him and crossed her legs, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. Mako closed his eyes and started to focus on his breathing, but got bored and let his thoughts run away with him. _If this is a dream, what else can I get away with?_ They weren't helping him meditate. Korra opened her eyes and watched Mako, smirking and holding back a laugh when she saw a flush of pink starting to creep up his neck. She silenced herself and crawled over to him, running her left hand up his chest. His eyes opened quickly, startled by the touch.

"What were you thinking so intensely about, Mako?" Korra whispered softly, her hand still on his chest.

"Oh, uh, not much... Just my breathing." He looked at her hand and his gaze travelled up to her face. She had a devious smile on her face that sent waves of heat through his body.

"That all?" She slowly trailed her hand down his torso, increasing the pressure she applied as she travelled lower. Mako sucked in a breath and swallowed audibly.

"Not anym-" He was cut off by himself groaning. Korra had slid onto his lap, straddling him. He looked to her again; she was biting her lower lip with an innocent look on her face. He placed his hands on her hips and began leaving light kisses from her jawline down her neck. He gripped her hips softly, then ran his right hand down her thigh to her knee. He traced a small circle above her knee before slowly trailing his fingers up the inside of her thigh. She gave a small moan, her breath tickling his neck. He slipped his hand under her shirt, his hot fingertips running over her skin. She stopped his hand and looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't tease me."

"I only give what I receive." He smirked at her. She pressed her body closer to him, hearing his hoarse breathing. He started to ignore details, laying her down gently and then slipping out of his pants. Korra followed suit, and neither bothered to fully undress (They both knew that Tenzin, his family, or Bolin could show up, so the less clothes to put back on in a hurry, the better). Mako dipped his head down and kissed her just above her collarbone, holding her close to him.

"Mako… _please…"_

_/_

Mako woke up with a start, breathing heavily and lightly sweating. He looked around quickly, his amber eyes having a frantic quality. He closed his eyes after a moment, letting out a deep (but quiet) sigh. He rubbed his temples and breathed deeply until the knots in his stomach loosened. He didn't dare look down at his waist. He grimaced, despising hormonal dreams. They weren't nightmares by any means, but they weren't exactly pleasant to wake up from either_. Slow down, Mako, relax…._ He shook his head, dream-Korra's voice echoing in his thoughts. _It had to be like that, it really couldn't be anything else? _It only made him uncomfortable and complicated things, _as if_ he needed another dirty scenario to picture Korra in. He was just glad that it hadn't woken him up to… _sticky_ consequences. He looked out the window at the clock tower, then remembered he was on Air Temple Island. It was dark enough to go back to sleep a little while. He lied back down and closed his eyes, actually trying focus on his breathing.

"You alright, Mako? You seem restless." Mako nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Korra's voice, not expecting her to be awake. He tensed up slightly and the color left his face; he hoped his dream hadn't created any other _disturbances_ in the real world (The first being the one he'd rather not think about).

"Yeah. Fine. Go back to sleep Korra."

"You sure? You were groaning and you seem to be on edge." _D_a_mn it, damn it, damn it. _Mako cursed at himself in his head, squeezing his eyes shut. _Please, please let her be too tired to have thought this one through._

"Uh-huh. Just a stomach ache, don't worry about it."

"If you say so." He listened to her roll over, then tried to go to sleep himself.

/

**A/N**

****_Well that was close. Would it have been better if she had found him out?_

_I think it would have been funnier, but maybe we'll address that in the next chapter._

_I also think I feel an Amon conflict coming on soon... (In the show and in this story.)_


	9. Touchy Subject, Part 1

**A/N**

_Sorry. Been busy, then had writers' block._

_First things first: Absolutely did not like last week's epi._

_Like, no. Asami has to be evil, or my hate for her will not seem logical. You know, other than the fact that she's ruining Makorra, haha. I'm hoping this situation will be like Katara/Jet, when she liked him but ended up with Aang anyway._

_So, with that said, enjoy this._

_/_

Mako woke again, this time to a situation almost as bad as the previous night's was.

Bolin was lying on top of him, snoring away. _How did he get here? How did I not wake up sooner? Just… how? _He shoved his brother off, which in turn woke him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bolin rubbed his shoulder and looked sleepily at Mako. Mako shook his head.

"You were sleeping on top of me."

"Oh. Well. Good reason then, I'm sorry I questioned your motives." The brothers laughed for a moment and stood up. They stretched and looked around, Korra wasn't in the room, she had probably left early to practice with Tenzin.

"I'm so glad Korra invited us to stay. Much better than the alternative." Bolin broke the silence after a minute or so. Mako looked over at him and leaned on the wall.

"Yeah, she's really been there for us, hasn't she?" Mako agreed, and Bolin nodded.

"She's even letting Asami stay, that's not something I would have expected from her. I mean, since she likes you and all, and you're dating Asami, so that kind of ticks her off and-"

"Bolin, I get it." Mako stated with a somewhat hollow voice. He didn't know if he had actually broken up with Asami, or if they had just fought. After what had happened to her, it was the last thing he wanted to bring up. Bolin looked at his brother and saw the slight expression of hurt on his face.

"Well, uh, I guess we should find Korra."

"Yeah. That sounds good." The brothers walked out of the room and into the courtyard area, seeing Korra and Tenzin practicing. The started to make their way over when Jinora and Ikki popped out of nowhere.

"Hi guys!" They both exclaimed and waved, huge smiles on their faces. Bolin smiled back at them and returned the excitement at the same level, while Mako held back and rolled his eyes slightly.

"You going to see Korra?" Jinora asked, finally settling down.

"Well, yes, actually-" Mako started, but Ikki cut him off, facing her sister.

"Of course they are Jinora! Who else would they be looking for?" She turned back to Mako with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I bet he's going to go confess his love for Korra to her, and then they'll get married and have kids and live happily ever after! That would be soooo romantic!" The girls giggled, while Mako stood blushing, not looking amused in the slightest. Bolin laughed a little as well, but he still had feelings for Korra so it wasn't as funny to him. By that time Korra had walked up, curious about the commotion.

"Morning guys." She smiled at all of them, her gaze lingering on Mako for a moment longer than the others.

"What did you do to get Mako that shade of red?" She started to laugh and Jinora joined, but slapped a hand over her sister's mouth when she saw Ikki was going to repeat what had happened.

"Shh, Ikki no!" The sisters ran off giggling, leaving the trio alone. Korra waited until they had gone from sight before turning towards the brothers.

"So really, what happened?" She placed her left hand on her hip and looked between the two.

"Oh nothing, they were just joking about you and Mako." Bolin smiled, holding back a laugh as Mako shot him a disapproving gaze. Korra looked down and slightly blushed as well.

"Oh, yeah they do that. Sorry they bothered you two." She looked back up at them, her cheeks still a bit rosy.

"Oh, it was really no bother, it was more of-" Bolin started before he saw Mako's glare.

"En..ter..tainment…" He finished slowly, then stifled another laugh.

"So how was your training, Korra?" Mako quickly flipped the subject, not wanting any more attention about that particular happening.

"It was alright, pretty boring, but alright." She nodded with her statement.

"Did you two sleep well?" She smirked at an embarrassed Mako, meaning for it to be a joke, but of course Bolin had no idea what she was talking about so he took it seriously.

"Yeah, thanks again for letting us stay Korra."

"No problem, anything for you guys." She smiled at them. "I think Pema has breakfast ready if you want to go get some." They nodded and followed Korra inside.

"Good morning you three." Pema smiled at them and handed them plates full of steaming food.

"Thanks Pema, but I think I'm going to eat on the ridge today." Korra returned the soft smile to Pema, then turned and walked outside again. Mako and Bolin watched her leave.

"I'll go too." Mako said, following Korra's path. Bolin looked at Pema and shrugged.

"I'll stay. No sense in letting this get cold." He plopped down and started eating quickly. Pema laughed at his eagerness to eat.

"Oooh, Mako and Korra are going to have some alone time!" Jinora and Ikki giggled and exchanged ecstatic glances. Pema looked disapprovingly at the sisters.

"Now girls, no reason to jump to conclusions." She didn't elaborate, for she was somewhat worried about letting the two leave unattended.

/

Korra sat with her legs dangling over the edge of a small ridge as Mako arrived. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, come sit." She gestured to the spot on her immediate left. Mako nodded and sat next to her, letting his legs hang off the edge as well. The both continued eating and were quiet, looking out over the water. Korra set her plate down and looked off again.

"So, you had some nice dreams last night, huh?" Mako almost choked on his mouthful of food when he heard her. She looked at him and started laughing. He set his plate down and glanced at her.

"What? No." He said a little too quickly, a rosy color blanketing his cheeks. She held back her laughing and kept her gaze on him. He shook his head and returned to eating. She thought that he could endure a little more torture before she let it go. And besides, it was too fun to stop now.

"How was I, Mako?"

"Excuse me?" He almost choked again; this was not the time he wanted to be interrogated. Well. He didn't exactly want to be interrogated anyway. He was also not expecting her to say something along those lines.

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, trying to steer her off of this embarrassing topic. He knew it was a pointless endeavor, however.

"Come on, don't you think I deserve to know?"

"Deserve is a strong word, Korra."

"Don't you try and change the topic."

"I'm not going to tell you anyway."

"You're right; I don't need you to tell me."

"Really? And why is that?"

"I heard enough last night." She smirked at him, a devilish look on her face. Mako's face flushed red and he averted his gaze. _Why me? _

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Oh, of course I will. No one else will know, and I'll never bring it up again."

"I have a bad feeling there's a catch."

"Of course there is." She laid a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" He looked back at her, trying to ignore the electric sensation created by her hand on his shoulder.

/

**A/N**

_*gasp* Cliffhanger! _

_I am so horrible. Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter for the answer._

_Feel free to yell and rant and all that._

_I promise the next chapter will be up before Saturday morning._


	10. Another Note

**A/N**

_I know I said Saturday morning for the next chapter, but sadly there have been some emergency situations popping up and therefore I have not had time to write. Please bear with me on this!_

_~Teaquanox_


	11. Touchy Subject, Part 2

**A/N**

_Thanks for waiting guys. These next few week are going to be pretty crazy (because of everything that has happened lately) so posting will be erratic. _

_/_

"I have a bad feeling there's a catch."

"Of course there is." She laid a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" He looked back at her, trying to ignore the electric sensation created by her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." He stopped her before she could open her mouth to answer him.

"Why were you up anyway?" He raised an eyebrow, actually wondering and not trying to change the subject.

She removed her hand from his shoulder and looked away for a moment, obviously trying to come up with a good excuse. She glanced back and blatantly stated;

"You woke me."

"Right. I'm sure." He snickered, but she kept a glare locked on him.

"I'm not kidding, Mako. You were really loud." She proceeded to imitate his behavior from the previous night, exaggerating a little. Mako felt a heat rush to his face and he grabbed Korra and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, Korra!" He whisper-yelled, holding her struggling form. Whether she liked it or not; he was still slightly stronger.

_Make me, _she thought, then sat still for a moment before biting Mako's hand. He quickly drew his hand back and bit back an array of less-than-decent words. He sucked in a harsh breath through clenched teeth and looked at her with a half angry/half amused look.

"What was that for?" He holds his hand after looking at it; she had left small indentations from her teeth. _Wonderful. This had better fade quickly._

"You know what that was for." She laughs a little, and then takes his hand from him to look at it. She runs a finger over the small marks between his thumb and index finger. The irritated flesh goes white for a moment, then returns to pinkish.

"It's not that bad." She finally decides, letting his hand drop from her grip. She pulls her gaze up to meet his, her lips pulling into a small smile. Mako smiles a little back at her, resisting the urge to try and recreate his dream. He looked back towards the house, seeing no one outside yet. Not even Ikki and Jinora. He would have thought by now someone would have gotten the wrong idea (or maybe it's just his mind thinking that). Maybe he would give in to temptation and see where that went.

"What are you thinking about, Mako?" Korra asked, seeing the faraway look on his face. Mako snapped out of his trance and looked back at her, his amber eyes having some sort of extra depth at the moment.

"Not much."

"Care to share?"

"Mm, I don't think it would interest you." It was only then that it occurred to him that Korra had forgotten about their previous conversation. He held back a smile of victory, not wanting to give himself away. Her semi-short attention span was very helpful at a time like this.

"I'm sure it would, if you have to say something like that." She smirked at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I doubt it."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Quit it, Mako. Just tell me."

"Hmm, Nah." He started to laugh a little, amused with pissing her off. He studied her face, her lips were pursed and she had a nasty glare pinned on him.

"Fine. Fine." She stood up and turned to walk off, a smile on her face as she faced away from him.

"Where are you going?" He looked a little surprised, expecting her to argue until she ran out of breath.

"Oh, it won't interest you." She turned and smirked, her ocean eyes sparkling.

"Come on, I already used that. Can't you be more creative?"

"Of course I can."

"Be spontaneous then."

"Oh, you want spontaneous?" She turned to face him fully, raising an eyebrow.

"Bring it on." He smiled; thinking his plan to get her to initiate anything they were going to do worked, but wasn't prepared for what she did. She swung her arm back and whipped the water from the birdbath onto him, drenching him. She laughed for a moment.

"Not what you were expecting, was it?" She swiveled around on her heels and ran back to the house. He just stared after her, dumbfounded, then realized that was totally something Korra would do. He shook his head and walked back, trying to squeeze as much water as possible from his clothes.

_/_

Korra ran inside, still laughing as she walked back to her room. She fell back on the bed and rubbed her face. She was satisfied with her choice, despite the alternatives that her mind had come up with. She knew she couldn't bring herself to do anything like that, Mako being with Asami and all. They had gone through enough and she didn't need to mess it up any more than she had already. She sighed and rubbed her face. _Love bites._ She shook her head. _But so do I. _She went into a new fit of giggles at her thought.

/

Mako eventually made it back to the house and saw Bolin walking out of the house. Mako looked up with a 'don't ask' expression on his face. Not as if he needed to.

"Korra?" Bolin asked, pinching the sopping scarf between two fingers.

"Korra." Mako said with a slight harshness to his voice. He walked in to change, leaving his laughing brother outside of the building.

/

**A/N**

_Sorry it's so short, but it's what I could get done in my free time. Maybe another chapter later this week, no promises. I'll let you decide why I left the chapter at Mako going in to change ^^ Could I be branching off of that idea? I don't know yet._

_Also; not really what you were expecting from this chapter was it?_

_Don't worry. I'll get around to what you are waiting for, or at least what I assume you are waiting for. I hope at least *some* of you are here for a plot!_

_Probably not. I can wish, right? Haha._

_Oh, and I hope a few of you will get the Halestorm reference._


	12. Unexpected Confession

**A/N:**

_I am sooo sorry for not updating guys! It's been really crazy still, and I got behind on watching. So I just finished and I'm up-to-date._

_So, here's the next chapter._

_(Btw, this is post episodes 8 & 9. I didn't feel like continuing from the last chapter.)_

_/_

Korra woke up in her room, her eyesight a little blurry. She sighed and sat up, and then a throbbing headache hit her like a train. She cringed and groaned, her hands shooting up to rub her temples. She let out a few deep breaths, the majority of the pain in her head subsiding. She stood slowly, realizing that she was sore all over. Probably a combination of being locked up for so long after fighting with Tarrlock, and the cold she and Naga were exposed to on the trip home. She leaned against the wall, her eyes closed, recapping everything that happened in the last day or so. Time was still a bit off for her. She spent most of the time trying to get back to the visions Aang had shown her while she meditated. _If only I had meditated earlier, if only I had realized it before, if only-_

"Korra? What are you doing up?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Tenzin who had come to check on her. She looked up slowly, still trying to nurse her headache. She smiled weakly to him.

"I just woke up and I was lost in thought. Nothing to worry about." She turned her body to lean her back on the wall now.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Tenzin repressed the urge to question her about what had happened, what she saw, what she knew. He knew she needed more time to recover, he was sure it was physically and mentally traumatic to her.

"I'm fine, Tenzin." She said softly, feeling a little better knowing he was concerned. She wasn't sure why it was so comforting. She then remembered how worried Mako was when they found her, how he carried her to Tenzin's air bison, what he had said.

_I was so worried, are you okay?_ The memory of the tone of his voice, the look of relief when she'd said she was fine.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." He turned to walk out, but Korra stopped him.

"Wait, Tenzin." He stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Yes Korra?"

"Could you have Mako, Bolin and Asami come up here?" Her face showed a look of slight desperation, wanting to see her friends.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up.

"They've been waiting to see you all morning."

Korra returned the smile, her expression brightening before the headache made her cringe and bite her bottom lip, suppressing a groan of pain. She looked up quickly as she could without hurting herself more, and luckily Tenzin was far enough away that he hadn't see her state of pain. She shuffled back to the bed, sitting down on the warm sheets. It was only moments before Bolin burst into the room, the usual ecstatic look on his face.

"Korra! You're alright! So what happened? What happened to Tarrlock? How did you escape?" There were more questions, but Korra tuned them out as Mako and Asami strode in, Asami holding Mako's arm a little more possessively than normal.

"Bolin, you think a simple, 'Hey Korra, are you doing alright?' would do for now? Let her have some time to calm down." He set a hand on his brother's shoulder, hushing him. Korra couldn't help but notice it was the hand that Asami was holding. She half smiled to herself, but she knew she was probably twisting his simple gesture into something much more than it was. She flicked her eyes over to Asami, whose face seemed to harden into an expression of discontent.

"It's okay Mako; I'll have to explain sometime anyway." She smiled at him, trying to hide how happy she was that he seemed to care so much.

"No Korra, just relax for now. No point in telling us if you'll just have to explain later to Tenzin and Chief Beifong." He smiled back at her, his voice smooth and decisive. Asami stood behind the brothers, looking slightly annoyed, and being very quiet.

"Everything alright, Asami?" Korra spoke up, looking directly at her. Mako and Bolin turned to look as well. Asami straightened up and wiped the upset look from her face and replaced it with an obviously forced smile.

"Fine, Korra, I just don't know what to say is all. I'm glad you're okay." She fell silent again, her eyes dropping their gaze to the floor.

"Well actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you Asami." Korra said sheepishly, then turned to Mako and Bolin. "Alone."

Bolin opened his mouth to protest, but Mako pulled him from the room before he could. They closed the doors and walked down the hallway. Korra looked up to Asami, who still didn't look pleased.

"Asami, are you sure you're alright? I mean, with all that has happened, I'm sure you're a bit upset." Korra was genuinely starting to care for Asami, although that wasn't what this talk was all about. What Korra really wanted to know what was going on between Mako and Asami. Asami walked over and stood in front of Korra, a slight glare had replaced her uncomfortable gaze.

"Actually, I learned something yesterday, _Korra_." She stressed the name as if it was hard to force herself to say.

"Oh, what is that?" Korra didn't really think anything of it at first. What Asami was talking about didn't really hit her until it was too late.

"Bolin told me that you and Mako kissed." Her burning gaze seemed to stare right into Korra. Korra froze and a small blush started to creep up her neck.

"Uh, yeah. It was nothing, Asami, I promise. I was the one who did it, not Mako." It hurt her somewhat to say that, knowing that Mako did kiss her back, and Korra wanted to believe that Mako had feelings for her.

"And besides Asami, he obviously likes you." Her voice fell slightly, not wanting to hear herself say that.

"Really? You think that? I've seen the way he looks at you. How he acts. I mean, look at what he did yesterday!" Asami fumed, her temper getting the best of her.

"Asami! He's just worried, that doesn't mean he's in love with me!" The nagging thoughts in Korra's mind seemed true; although she wouldn't make herself believe it.

"Well he's never acted like that around me, Korra." Asami's voice broke slightly, and she left without another word. Korra stared after her, feeling guilty. _No, no, it's not your fault Korra. She's just upset._

/

**A/N:**

_Well, this didn't go the way I had originally planned. I feel sort of bad for Asami now, but whatever._

_I'll try and get another chapter up soon, hopefully before Saturday because I have another idea that adds onto this._


	13. Learn to Expect the Unexpected, Already!

**A/N:**

_Congratulations! Double update._

_Probably could have fit all of this into the last chapter, but I didn't feel like it._

_/_

Korra laid alone on her bed for the next few hours, waving off Tenzin when he came to check on her at some point. She was deep in thought, trying to plan her next move and deciding how to explain everything that happened in a logical order. After all, it was only a matter of time before Tenzin or Beifong (or both) demanded answers to their questions about what happened. A knock on the door broke her out of her trance. She sat up and sighed, still not entirely ready to recount the story.

"Tenzin, if I could just have a little while longer, I promise you and Beifong will get your answers-" She was cut off when neither Tenzin nor Beifong entered the room, but Asami.

"Oh. Hey again, Asami." She was a little uncomfortable, what could Asami possibly want now?

"Hi Korra." There seemed to be the regular smugness back in her voice, not necessarily a good sign. She strode over to the other bed on the opposite side of the room and sat down, looking at Korra.

"Anything you want to talk about in particular…?" Korra asked, trailing off at the end of her sentence, fearing the worst.

"Yes, actually, the way I acted earlier was out of stress. I'm just upset about my father and… his work." She sighed, looking down for a moment before returning her gaze to Korra, her eyes having an interesting fire in them.

"I thought about what you said, about Mako just being worried about you, and I realize you were right. If he truly liked you, he'd be with you, wouldn't he?" She smirked, and it was unexpected to Korra. Her stomach dropped, she couldn't decide whether Asami was just trying to make herself feel better by hurting her, or if she had talked to Mako and he had really said those things. The latter made her feel worse, almost sick.

"I.. I'm glad you're feeling better then, Asami." She managed to stutter those words, not looking up. She didn't see the satisfied look on Asami's face as she left, she could only hear her footfalls growing further away.

/

After about a half hour of Beifong and Tenzin's interrogation, Korra had decided she had enough talking about her kidnapping. She walked outside, finally getting to be in the fresh air again. She traveled to her favorite ledge (the one Pabu had found her crying on) and sat down, looking over the lights of Republic city in the dimming sunlight. She cleared her head, just relaxing and focusing on her breathing. She pushed all thoughts of Amon, Tarrlock, Asami, and Mako out of her mind for a good five minutes before she heard footsteps. She turned around a looked in the direction of the sound. She smiled to herself when she was Mako emerge from the path.

"Mako, what are you doing here?" She looked up at his face, her ocean blue eyes bright.

"Came to find you. When you weren't in your room or practicing your airbending, I figured this was the next best spot to look." He smiled at her and walked over, then sat down near her.

"Got a lot on your mind?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Korra laughed a little, then looked out over the bay again.

"I don't think Asami is pleased about how you act around me…" She said quietly, rubbing her left hand with her right.

"I know she isn't, Korra. She made a point of it today after you two talked." Mako followed her gaze to the center of Republic city, although it was slightly tattered from the numerous Equalist attacks and the damage Team Avatar had done themselves.

"Oh." Korra thought about how Asami had acted earlier, smug and ruthless. _I guess Mako doesn't like me. I'm glad to know he cares though._ She told herself to be happy that he was happy, and that she still had him for an amazing friend.

"I told her I'd spend more time with her and make sure you didn't get the wrong idea." Mako smiled at her, and something Korra couldn't place flickered behind his gaze. She felt like she was going to cry, scream, or be sick. Maybe all three. She was about to stand and leave him, not being able to take any more, when he added another comment.

"But I don't think that was the right thing to say."

Korra turned to look at him again, a bit confused, but mostly hopeful that he was about to say what she thought he was going to say.

"What?"

"I've been tricking myself. Sure, Asami's sweet and beautiful…" He looked over at Korra, and the look on her face wasn't pleasant. It was one of those '_Get to the point before you embarrass yourself' _looks.

"But… _she's not you, Korra_." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands. Korra's breath caught in her throat; she was finally hearing what she wanted to hear. He kissed her softly, then pulled back much before Korra had wanted. He dropped his hands away and gazed at her with amber eyes.

"You understand it's not right to do this behind her back, right? At least let me break it off before anything else happens."

"Of course." Korra said a little reluctantly, but she knew it was right to wait. After all, Asami had been through so much lately that this would just be insult to injury. More so than it was going to be when Mako broke up with her, anyway. She tried not to focus on that and just thought about how happy she was that Mako had finally admitted his feelings to her. The two stood up and walked back to their respective sides of the house, bidding slightly giddy goodnights to each other.

/

**A/N:**

****_These two chapters were a little more lovey/fluffy than my style usually is :p_

_I'll make up for it later on._


	14. Note

**A/N**

_I loved the finale. Finally, just finally, haha. I felt like a little too much happened, but it was the finale and I wouldn't change it. Can't wait for season two! I don't think I'll be adding anything until the premier of season two, after all I kind of ended it in the last chapter. If you want to PM me ideas about what I should write, whether it be a new chapter or a new story, I'll gladly accept any ideas. _

_Until next time (and this story is far from over, considering season 3 was announced ^^) _

_~Teaquanox_


	15. Troublemakers

**A/N:**

_I know, I know, it's been a long time. I hope you haven't lost hope in me entertaining you!_

_Just kidding. I know you haven't. Anyway, here's a filler-type-thing._

_Enjoy! (Also, writing a review won't kill you. And, btw, this is BEFORE the whole Book 2 intro. I'll leave Book 2 to be written about when it comes around fully.)_

_/_

Korra let out a long, drawn out sigh. Tenzin had left her alone about an hour ago, when they got into a heated argument and Korra demanded to have time to herself to not worry about figuring things out. After everything that had happened, the fighting, the spiritual encounter, and Mako's confession, Korra thought a few days to herself to calm down and enjoy life a bit would be good for her.

Wrong. She was bored. So, so bored. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, going over its details in her mind for the hundredth time. A few stray hairs fell across her face, so she sat up and brushed them back. She sighed again, rolling her eyes. Who knew relaxing was such a drag? She closed her striking blue eyes and decided to try and meditate.

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._

She started telling herself in her head. It went on like that for a good twenty seconds before her thoughts started evolving.

_Breathe in; don't think about the spirit world, breath out. _

She shook it off after another half minute, but she could just not rest.

_Breathe in, don't think about Mako, breathe out._

She almost kept that one going, but finally righted herself. It all went downhill from there, though. About two minutes later, it was more like:

_Breathe in, I'm so damn bored. _

_Breathe out; I want to go see Mako. _

_Breathe in, screw this, I'm going to go cause trouble._

_Breathe out._

_/_

Mako and Bolin were in the same state as Korra. Bored and wanting to do something, anything fun. Mako kept flicking his fingers, making little flames burst from his fingertips. Bolin held Pabu in his arms, urging the small fire ferret to entertain him.

"You know what I miss?" Bolin broke the heavy silence with his usual happy tone, looking over at his brother.

"What?" Mako replied lazily, although relived to have something to do other than play with fire.

"Pro-bending. Without practice and meetings and competitions, life is boring."

"You can't say that Bolin, look at what we've-"

"Fighting Amon and his chi-bendy guys doesn't count." He stated, putting his usual Bolin twist of words to make it sound amusing. Mako half smiled.

"Okay. I agree." Mako did agree, he missed having something to set his sights on. The journey would be all Korra's from now on. Well, not really, but it's not like _he_ could experience any of it. The silence laid itself over the room again and the brothers resumed their slightly musing tasks. Mako merged his little flames into one steady one floating and flickering above his hand. He sighed. _I want to see Korra._ He knew she wanted to be left alone; (not really).

"What's going on in here?" Korra leaned against the doorframe, gazing between the two. She had a slight smirk on her face, seeing them both as bored as her. Mako jumped slightly, not expecting to see her, and his flame fizzled out pathetically. _Please, please, please, let that happen again. I want Bolin to leave. I want the house to be empty. I want Korra to stay with me. I just want Korra!_

"Hey! Earth to Mako!" Korra was staring at him, obviously waiting for him to answer a question. Color rose up his neck a bit and he cleared his throat.

"What?"

"I asked what was going on."

"And Bolin didn't tell you?"

"If you weren't so deep in Mako-land, you would know that he didn't." She let out a little laugh; Bolin joined her.

"I think it's obvious that nothing is happening, Korra." He retorted, stuttering a little, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we could change that." She replied, ignoring the inflection in his words. Mako shut his eyes for a moment; _why does Bolin have to be here?_ He thought, then reopened his eyes. _Why do I keep thinking about that anyway? _He paused, then answered himself. _Because, you're bored, you're a teenager, you're attracted to her, and there's tension between you two. Oh. And you're male._ He sighed, knowing it wasn't going to get any better.

"Mako and I were just talking about Pro-bending." Bolin interjected, looking from Pabu to Korra.

"Oh! I miss that." She replied somewhat dreamily, as if remembering the simpler times. (Even though they weren't much simpler.)

"So do we." Mako nodded keeping himself occupied with the conversation so as to not drift into dreamland again.

"Why don't we practice, just for fun?" Korra looked between the brothers, an excited look placed on her face, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Korra, I don't think now is a good time to work on your Pro-bending techniques. After all, they _would_ require _a lot_ of work." Mako stated, not out of annoyance or truth, but he had a plan. He desperately kept a poker face on and hid the smirk away, watching her face fall and harden, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Is that so, Mako?" She retorted. If words could injure, seriously maim, or kill, hers would have done all three. She was not at all up for critique or comments on her judgment. And who was this person, voice icy and words cutting like knives? Surely not her Mako. He wouldn't say anything of that sort to her…

"Yes. After all that's happened, I'm sure you'd be a little more than off." He saw how upset she was and he even thought he took it a little bit far. He added trauma to the equation to make it seem like it was only circumstance that made her bad.

"Oh, and you'd be fine, correct, perfect Mako right? Nothing can ever put _you_ off_ your_ game, is that it?" She replied quickly, her breathing a bit faster. She did feel slightly better when he added that it wasn't _all _her. But she was still pissed.

"I think we all know the answer to that." He said coolly, eyeing her from his position across the room. It seemed like his plan was working. He allowed himself to smirk.

/

Bolin took this time to scurry from the room, knowing how quickly things could escalate. They would either end up seriously hurting each other (and breaking things in the process), or they would end up… well, he didn't want to think about that. He decided it would be in his best interest to vacate the area.

/

She let out a sound almost like a growl. "Mako, you, you, you just…" She trailed off. She felt like she wanted to punch him. Or scream at him to take her. Probably both. The angry attraction excited her, even though she knew it shouldn't. She huffed out an agitated breath and looked over at his calm, collected expression.

"I just _what_, Korra?" He took the liberty to stand up and take a couple of steps closer to her, keeping eye contact. There was an almost playful quality to his voice, as if it was only a game to him. (It was, but Korra didn't know.) He restrained himself from grabbing her, but just barely.

"Just… everything!" She said, thick exasperation in her voice. She clenched her hands into fists, digging her fingernails into her palms. His mind games and the stress she was already under broke her, and she threw all inhibitions, worries, and insecurities away. She roughly pressed her lips to his, lacing her fingers into his hair.

He was not at all surprised by her actions; he actually was hoping and expecting them, so he easily returned the gesture with as much vigor. He slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her body close to his. There was an almost animalistic urge growing inside of him, he pulled away for a moment to pick her up and press her against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her arms above her head, then placed soft kisses on her neck, slowly moving downward. He was at her collarbone before she started to protest.

"Don't be such a wuss."

He pulled away from her and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She looked at him, a slight flush in her cheeks, her striking blue eyes seeming to peer into him.

"You heard me."

"Alright, just remember that you asked for it."

"Asked for wha—" She was cut off by her own moaning, Mako had resumed his attentions to her neck, sucking on the soft flesh above her collarbone. He pressed his weight against her, making her squirm against him. She bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't make much noise. He removed his left hand from her wrists, leaving them both in his right hand. He slipped his free hand down the side of her torso, running his fingers along the waistband of her pants. She rolled her hips against him, looking up at his face. Her face was flushed and her eyes silently pleading. He met her gaze, returning the burning desire, but restraining himself. He let her arms down, then gently stepped back. He held her up, but tugged on her pants a little. He stopped when they hugged her knees, then moved his hand back to her center.

/

Bolin walked along the path to the docks, seeing Asami drawing nearer. _Finally. Something to distract me._ He jogged up to her with a smile on his face, Pabu gripping his collar.

"Hey Asami!"

"Hi Bolin. Where's Korra and Mako?" She looked around, seeing only Bolin and the small fire ferret.

"Oh, they're uh, fighting, so… I wouldn't go up there." He glanced up to the house, not seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary. He looked at her sheepishly.

"I see…" She trailed off, knowing how things could get. She hated thinking about it. More than once she had to help fix what problems they had caused. Scorched furniture, broken bones, ranging degrees of burns, flooded rooms, the list goes on. (She also knew that those weren't _always_ caused by _just _the fighting.)

"Well, want to go into the city and waste time?" Bolin looked at her hopefully, partially wanting to get off the island, partially wanting to spend time with her.

"Sure." She smiled and they walked back to the dock.

/

"Oh Spirits, Mako." Korra breathed as she writhed against him, digging her nails into his back. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Mako had his mouth back on her neck, and two fingers inside of her. She bucked her hips as he moved his fingers in and out of her, her breathing hitched and heavy. He pressed his thumb to her clit, she stifled her moaning with great effort. She felt her climax drawing nearer, and her fingertips started to burn through Mako's shirt. She ran her hands down his back, then back up, leaving the shirt tattered and his skin bright pink from the fresh burns. He sucked in a pained breath, his right hand responding by sending little flames flickering out of his fingertips. They singed Korra's wrists and she cried out in pain, then squeezed her eyes shut and focused on Mako's _other_ hand.

"You alright?" Mako asked, still shutting out the burning on his back and the almost unbearable tightness of his pants.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, obviously desperate to reach her climax. She lifted her hands to his face and pulled him closer, feverishly kissing him. Mako slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss and curving his fingers upward slightly. She moaned and pulled away, her breath quick.

"Mako, I-I'm.. g-gonna…-" She stuttered frantically before she squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered. Her walls tensed and closed tighter around his fingers over and over again. Her moans were muffled by Mako's mouth; he had resumed kissing her. A couple of tears from the pleasure snaked their way down her face. Eventually the sensation ebbed and he withdrew his fingers from her, letting her slump against the wall. Immediately afterwards, the pain from their burns began to swell, causing them both to cringe and bite back gasps. Mako stepped back to let Korra down and she quickly pulled her pants back on.

"Mako, I'm sorry I didn't get to—" Korra started, feeling bad that Mako hadn't been given the same pleasure she had.

"No, no, it's fine." He managed to reply, the pain from the burns (now red, blistering and peeling) brought him to the verge of tears. "Let's just take care of these burns,_ please_." Korra nodded quickly, ushering him down the hallway, avoiding looking at his back.

/

"I really am sorry Mako, for the burns and not returning the favor." Korra said softly as the two sat outside in the cool night air.

"It's fine Korra, I'm sure you'll repay me." He looked over at her and half smiled. She let out a little laugh. He looked out over the water seeing a boat heading for the island. Both he and Korra looked skeptically at each other when they saw who stepped off. It was Bolin, with a young woman hanging on his right arm. Asami.

"Bolin and Asami?" Korra seemed to not believe it. Then again, neither did Mako.

"I wonder what they were up to…" He trailed off, watching the pair head for the house.

/

**AN:**

_Geez that was a long one. Must have been off for too long!_

_What did you think?_

_Also, do you want me to add a chapter about Bolin and Asami's day?_

_I'll also entertain ideas for other stories and chapters, just PM me._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_~Teaquanox_


	16. Rebuilding, Part 1

The sun was far from rising as Korra quietly stepped out of her room, leaving a deeply sleeping Asami behind. She couldn't sleep a wink and had decided to go and get some fresh air, perhaps that would calm her restless mind and bring on the sleep. She didn't know why she was so worked up, or why she couldn't sleep it away like usual. She sighed and the cold air finally started to penetrate through her thoughts of the warm blankets she left behind. She shook her head slowly, her haphazardly arranged hair slipping over her smooth skin. She quietly walked down the hallway and opened the door, feeling a rush of wind seeping through the small opening. She pulled it fully open and pushed off, heading for the cliff through the forest. It was where she usually stayed when upset. Her oceanic eyes adjusted quickly and she picked a faster pace through the wooded area. The neutrals of the forest bled into one another, leaving much to be desired from the scenery. She slowed when she saw the narrow opening of the trees, and let out a happy breath. Just being near her favorite spot calmed her. She smiled to herself, but the smile turned into a hard line when she saw someone else was out here as well. A certain someone. Someone who'd come back late yesterday. That someone's name was—

"Bolin? What are you doing out here?" Korra's voice startled herself even, after the silence she'd endured the entire night. Bolin jumped slightly and turned around quickly, Pabu scurrying up on top of the young man's head. He laughed and picked the fire ferret from his perch, then turned fully around to face Korra, usual smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep. I figured since we found you here when you were having a hard time, maybe it'd help me." He responded truthfully, stroking the bright red fur of his companion. Pabu jumped from his arms and ran to hide under a bush, deciding he'd had enough attention for a while.

"Oh. Same here." She lingered on what he'd said for a moment longer, then started talking again. "What's up? I mean, since your explanation implied you're having a hard time…" She trailed off, hope that it wasn't something about her. She loved him dearly, but like a brother, and desperately wanted him to be rid of his affections for her. He must've seen the look on her face because he instantly replied,

"It's not about you, Korra." He ran a hand through his hair and sat down near the edge of the drop-off, looking out over Republic City. "I'm just anxious about everything that's going on. Mako's a cop, you've got 'Avatar things' to tend to, Asami is taking care of Future Industries, and I'll be leading the Fire Ferrets now. I've only ever lived a relatively simple life. Not easy by any means, just simple. It may sound stupid but I've never been alone in anything before, and I'm worried it won't go well. I've always had Mako to work it out."

A side of Bolin Korra had never seen before was basking in the moonlight. Bolin? Anxious? Worried? Unheard of. It didn't make her feel much better either. There _was_ going to be a lot going on. And if Bolin was upset, maybe something bigger was going on. She sensed a bit of him yearning for his relationship with Mako to be patched.

"Come on Bolin, you won't be alone. You'll have all of us, Team Avatar right? We're not leaving you." She replied, joining him in looking over the City's brightly lit skyline. She scooped Pabu up and set him in her lap, finding an odd comfort in stroking the small animal. Pabu warbled and twisted, pushing against her hand affectionately.

"I know Korra. It's just a lot to take in." Hearing those words from Bolin was another ripple in Korra's mind. He'd matured so much since she'd met him. Granted, he was still Bolin, younger than the rest of them, but he had come a long way from most of his childish behaviors. An aura of seriousness possessed the space around him once and a while, even if it wasn't a long while. She wanted all the seriousness to stop. That's what she'd come out here for anyway.

"Okay, neither of us will feel any better if we dwell on this. Can we please talk about something else?" She looked over and smiled at him warmly, nudging Pabu to move to Bolin's lap. Bolin nodded and returned the gesture with a curve of his lips.

"How was your date with Asami?" Korra teased, smirking playfully at Bolin. He shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"It wasn't a date, it was just an outing. For friends. Getting away from awkward situations."

Korra blushed deeply at this, feeling a bit embarrassed by her behaviors. She heard another small laugh from him and felt a little better.

"Okay then, how was your 'outing'?" She retorted, gazing over the lights again. The feeling of having a relaxed conversation brought some sense of normality back, and she was glad for that. Her dark hair slipped slowly forward on her broad shoulders, falling quietly down to its full length.

"It was a good escape from the stress and tension." Was all he said at first, seeming focused on something in the distance. He glanced back at Korra after a moment.

"We did all sorts of silly things. It was nice to be able to share my normal life with Asami. She hardly ever lets herself have fun."

"You have to understand that it wasn't an easily accessibly option in her life, though." Korra shared her thoughts on Asami's life, and it really did seem like she never fully let herself go because she usually had to actually search and work for it. It wasn't normal for her.

"Yeah." He looked back out over the water, deep and inviting to Korra. A hint of the earliest sun peeked over the mountains. A sheet of drowsiness settled over Korra's mind, lulling her back into a sleep state.

"Want to tell me about it?" Korra asked softly, suddenly wanting to hear of their day instead of going back to bed. She didn't want to return yet. Anything to distract her from the tugging, nagging thoughts looming in the back of her mind.

Bolin nodded and set Pabu aside as he began retelling an average day.

/

_**A/N:**__ Okay, not what I promised, and super late._

_But, here's your chapter. I had a thought today, why not rebuild Korra and Bolin's relationship?_

_Then perhaps Mako and Bolin's. Korra will play a big part in that too. _

_Then we can let them have a little fun._

_Not with Bolin._

_That'd be weird._

_Anyway._

_Happy Birthday to me, on a side note._

_Maybe another chapter today?_

_I hope so._

_~Tea_


	17. Morning Lessons

Mako woke early in the morning, and immediately sat up and rubbed his face gently as he always did. Routine held a sense of comfort he couldn't seem to find anywhere else. Stability. What he and Bolin had been lacking for years, and what sliver of it that had been left was completely lost in the past few months. The small rays of sunlight that peeked through the slits in the blinds splashed the floor in dim light. He let out a long breath and ran a hand through his dark, mussed hair. He glanced over at Bolin's bed and found the sheets balled up and strewn around, with his younger brother nowhere to be found. He drew in a worried breath, but let it go when he vaguely remembered waking to the sound of Bolin leaving, and telling him he'd be outside. Mako didn't know or care how long ago that was. He was finally able to get some decent sleep (he doubted anyone else could say that), and had no plan to ruin it with worried thoughts and anxiety. In the few months of relative down time they'd had, Korra had been meditating more, Asami had to run Future Industries, and he had decided to join Lin Beifong and become a part of the police force. He had presented the idea to her but hadn't followed through on it just yet. A few more weeks of calm weren't too much to ask, right?

He lazily roused himself from his sitting position and dressed at a slow pace, finalizing the look with his ever-present scarf. By then, Mako was wide awake and a gentle tug at his stomach let him know he had to eat something soon or his mood would go sour. After finishing his trip down the hallway and out to the courtyard, he saw Bolin and Korra walking back to the large house on a small path the curved and hid behind and around trees. He smiled just a little, happy to see everyone had lightened up and Korra had probably cheered his younger brother up.

Bolin looked up and saw his brother, so he waved enthusiastically in Mako's direction. He and Korra picked up their pace to the central courtyard to meet Mako, and Korra promptly engulfed Mako in a tight, tackle-like hug that almost knocked them both down.

"Morning, Korra." Mako's voice was just above a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Korra. He laid a gentle kiss on her cheek and stepped back. He smiled at his brother, his amber eyes glowing with a sort of knowing. "Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"Yeah. Korra found me on the ledge when she couldn't sleep either." Bolin rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little, probably from beginning to feel the effects of sleep deprivation.

Mako turned back to the bubbly girl and raised an eyebrow. "You too? Am I the only one who can finally get any sleep?" He half-smiled as the trio laughed and drew his eyes away, towards the large house. He put his left arm around Korra's broad shoulders and started walking to the doors, Bolin in tow. It was universally agreed that it was time to eat.

/

After breakfast, Bolin had tried to make a coherent sentence about why he was going back to bed, but he was so tired that it just came out as "I just.. Sleep, I don't even… anything. I... tired." And stumbled back to the brother's room loudly. Pema had stepped out to catch Meelo who'd decided to chase Pabu through the foliage, taking Ikki and Jinora with her.

"Mako, help me with the dishes. I don't want Pema thinking we don't do anything around here." Korra picked up Bolin's plate and her own, beckoning for the tall firebender to follow. She walked into the kitchen and set the dishes down on the counter next to the sink, then turned and watch Mako strut in. He held out the dishes to her with a smirk.

"What, you think _I'm_ going to work with water?"

Korra didn't miss a beat and piled the other plates onto his own pile.

"Yes. Opposites attract, Mako."

She then turned and started to walk away, gloating about her comeback silently to herself. But, Mako had set the dishes down and grabbed her by the midsection and pulled her back.

"Abandoning me now? I though you wanted Pema to appreciate us?" He held her tightly to his body, tilting his head down near Korra's ear. Korra squirmed playfully and eyed him with something in mind. Before Mako could decipher it or question her, he was splashed with the cold water from the sink. Korra stepped back and held in her laughter. _Just too easy._

"How many times am I going to get you with that?" She stifled another bout of laughter to inform him that she was truly more cunning in the game of catch. Her ocean eyes intently watched Mako rub the water from his face, the water from his hair dripping steadily onto the floor around him.

"I'll just have to drag you someplace where water isn't readily available." His voice was almost a growl as he snatched Korra by the hips and placed her surprisingly gently onto the counter. There was a familiar gleam in his eye that Korra was fond of, and she returned his gaze with a smirk.

"Good luck finding that on _an island_." She retorted, her words almost getting cut off by the crashing of Mako's lips to hers. His hands were firmly on her hips and her hands found their way to his soaking hair. The feverish kiss was deepened when Korra slid her tongue delicately to find Mako's, and he in turn pulled her closer to himself. They were both quickly lost in the moment, tuning out all outside forces. Mako's hand took what seemed like an eternity to slide up Korra's side and back down, his fingers finding their way slowly under her shirt. Her flesh was warm, and when paired with the skin of Mako's cold, wet hands, she shivered involuntarily. Mako's fingertips glided gently over the taut muscle and almost reached their destination when the couple was brought back to reality with an embarrassing shock.

"Ehem."

Tenzin cleared his throat loudly, not willing to see anymore of this. Not as if he had seen much, but walking into _his_ kitchen to find the Avatar and her boyfriend going a little too far for public notice was not pleasant and had to be stopped _this instant. _He swiftly picked up the plates and set them in the sink, careful to avoid the patches of wet floor.

"Not in the kitchen, you two. Please. What if it had been one of the kids that walked in?" He reprimanded, although his voice was not rising more than slightly. Mako and Korra just stayed still, a little dumbfounded, and too embarrassed to meet Tenzin's gaze which was undoubtedly fiery.

"I'll finish the dishes. Just, be more careful."

Korra and Mako nodded quickly in promise. Mako stepped back and helped Korra off the counter, then they proceeded to exit the room as fast as they could without looking like they were running off. Which they were, but not literally _running._ When they were safely out of earshot, Korra turned to Mako.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous." She shook her head and laughed quietly, taking Mako's right hand. It wasn't often that Korra swore, but when she did, it was at a very appropriate time. Mako chuckled and squeezed her hand. "I know, right? We need somewhere more private." He kissed her lightly again and could feel her smiling beneath his lips.

"I'm sure we can find a place." Her silky voice and ocean eyes sealed the promise and Mako found his arousal spiked at that statement. He wrapped his arms around her tightly again, holding her gaze.

"Care to share that vital information?" He asked huskily, half expecting to be drenched with water again.

"In time, Mako, but I think we've pissed Tenzin off enough for one day. I have to go meditate. I'll meet you back here tonight after everyone's gone to bed." She winked seductively (or, at least remotely seductively. She wasn't the best at that sort of thing) at him, untangled herself from his grip, and strutted away, back to the courtyard.

/

**AN:**

_I know, it's late, and it's not the second half of the last installment. But here you go. I promise that within the next 2-3 chapters Korra and Mako will "commit the act" to be remotely classy about it. (Not like it will be written in any sort of class at all)._

_And I'm sorry the chapter name sounds kinkier than the chapter actually is... it made me sad too._

_Oh, and dat YGS reference by Bolin._

_Review with thoughts and PM me with future chapter ideas if you want, after I wrap up the little loose ends from this and the previous chapter._

_~Te_

_(Oh, and a few of you mistook the last chapter as being Borra. I did not, nor will I EVER write Borra. It just doesn't work for me. But I like them being good friends. That works well.)_


	18. Rebuilding, Part 2

_**A/N:**_

_I'm back people! Been on a long hiatus b/c of outside conflicts and work obligations. I'm so glad you've decided to stick around when I'm sure there are plenty of other stories that far surpass my own writing ability. I didn't forget about you, or the second installment to Rebuilding. It's not going to be Makorra, but I need to finish it. My OCD requires it. I solemnly swear they'll be up to no good soon. (Can you tell I've been rereading Harry Potter?) Anyway, enjoy some brotherly love. Sorry it's short too, I'll try and make it up to you by posting a longer, actual Makorra chapter soon._

_~Te_

_/_

Mako finally pulled himself away from the spot Korra had left him in, disappointed beyond words at this point. He squared his shoulders and proceeded at a brisk pace, as always. He didn't want to go back inside, not when his freedom would be stolen in the most forgiving form any day now. A deep breath escaped him slowly, and he readjusted his treasured scarf just so. A cool breeze snuck around the corner of the large building he called home at the moment, but it wasn't unpleasant. He followed the well-beaten path up the slightly inclining hill of Air Temple Island, forgetting his troubles and letting his mind wander. His dark hair moved just the tiniest bit with the wind, and amber eyes scouted the scenery drawing nearer. _What would it have been like if the whole Equalist movement had failed? Or hadn't even happened? We would have never met Korra or Asami, and probably still be looking for a third team member. Bolin might still be running with the Triple Threats. Or worse. _Mako shuddered and stopped his thought in its tracks. He was supposed to be relaxing, unwinding, not worrying and dwelling on what-ifs that weren't even relevant.

"Mako! Hey, Mako!" Mako looked up abruptly, startled for a second until he recognized the voice. He laughed to himself and almost didn't believe he'd been spooked in the first place. There, standing just at the crest of the hill, was Bolin. Mako didn't even know the younger brother had woken up yet. A night with Korra left one tired for the entire next day. Though he knew _his_ nights with Korra were vastly different than Bolin's. He smirked but quickly hid it as Bolin rushed to greet him. "Hey, Bolin. When did you get up?"

"Oh, I never went back to sleep actually." Bolin's voice dropped somewhat at that comment, for reasons unknown to Mako. The shine in Bolin's eyes was harder to see and he seemed less bubbly already.

"Really? Why not?" He furrowed his brow; it was unlike Bolin to not be able to sleep. He was suspicious of Bolin lying about going back to bed. Perhaps he wasn't lying and truly couldn't sleep. Mako decided to be less judging of his brother in the future. It only made things more complicated.

"Well… I just had some stuff on my mind…" Bolin reached back with his right hand and softly rubbed the back of his head, keeping his bright green eyes fixed on the ground. He shifted his weight over subtly, though not unnoticed by Mako. "Korra sort of helped me get over it. She's actually great with words if you catch her in an 'Avatar Wisdom' mood." He smiled; the soft curve of his lips brought some reassurance back into Mako's mind. Mako found himself smiling thinly, for he knew Korra had a softer side but was slightly taken aback at Bolin's comment. Bolin had looked up at his brother's face then, and something dropped again. "I, uh didn't mean it like that. She knows what to say most of the time. I didn't mean that statement out of context or anything." He was speaking quickly and his eyes darted around, trying to get himself out of trouble. Mako just laughed and looked to Bolin. "It's alright, I know how it is when you're tired. And Korra can be rash sometimes." He said the last comment in a lower tone, just in case the Avatar decided to show up unannounced as she usually did.

"So, care to share anything with me then?" Mako's look was softer again, and he wanted to know what was troubling his brother. They hadn't had much time to truly talk and that bothered him.

"Well, I couldn't help but feel alone. That's all. It seems everyone has something to do except me. I know you guys wouldn't abandon me or anything, but… Maybe I'm not helping things for the greater good by just being on the Fire Ferrets team." Bolin spoke a more refined version of what he had told Korra the night before, though it took some extra brain power, considering the sleep deprivation.

Mako was a bit stunned at first, seeing his brother in that state. It was as if Bolin had matured passed himself in just a few weeks. He was worrying now, but he shouldn't be. That was Mako's job, according to Mako anyway. "Bolin, what? Of course you are. You're keeping the sense of normalcy in its place while we're living hectic lives. Team Avatar, always. Without a peacekeeper, we'd all be screwed." He smiled at his younger brother, laughing a little. He hadn't planned those words, they'd just come out. He had surprised himself even, and from the look on Bolin's face, he had succeeded in his reassurance.

A warm looked passed over Bolin's face, and he pulled his brother into a slightly too-tight bear hug. "Thanks, Mako. I love you." There was a feeling of their average life returning, though in better circumstances. "I love you too Bolin. We'll always be here for you, don't worry." He pulled away and set his arm over the younger man's shoulders. He then started to lead them back to the Air Temple.

"So how _was_ your date with Asami?" Mako smirked, a twinkle in his burning eyes.

"It wasn't a DATE!" Bolin screamed-sighed, but he knew his brother was only making light of the situation.

"Just tell me about it, it'll make us all feel better." Bolin nodded at his brother and started the second telling of the now apparently intriguing day.


	19. Well Deserved Events

_**A/N**__:_

_Two updates in two days! You guys are lucky. To make up for the last short chapter, here's a longer one._

_One last thing: If you are not okay with Korra and Mako engaging in sexual behavior, leave now. It's not terribly graphic. But most of you are here for that, aren't you? _

_/_

While the brothers made their way back down to their room, the cool wind swept around Korra's lithe, smoothly flowing body. She was stretching and practicing the movements for her airbending, and the peace of the day aided in her calm demeanor. Her dark hair was slightly disheveled, for she had not cared to redo the styling. A few of the strays fell into her field of vision, but did not cause a change in her movement. The vibrant, oceanic eyes were closed in concentration, her full lips pressed softly in a line. Her arms moved fluidly in front of her, seeming as if no effort was required on her part to move in such a way. She barely picked her feet up off the ground, the bare soles pressing into the smooth rock. Her boots were strewn away from her, near the path that leads to her training spot. She halted in her final set of movements, letting out a quiet, deep breath. She opened her eyes, the aquatic irises lit with a peculiar light. A small smile appeared on her pretty face, stretching at the corners of her lips ever so slightly. She pushed the stray hairs from her face, tucking them back behind her ear. She scurried over and picked her boots up from the dirt, swiftly pulling them on her feet.

She left the place of open stone; hurrying back to tell Tenzin that she had finally found her place of concentration. Ever since becoming a fully-realized Avatar, she had hoped the meditation and "happy place" efforts would become easier. A few short weeks later, they had. She was ecstatic and did not want to waste one more moment before letting her Airbending Master know. The trees the edged her path even seemed brighter in the wake of her realization. The breeze snuck up once again and tossed her hair back into her face, but she quickly pushed it back where she wanted it. Upon reaching the place she called home, she rushed inside and found Tenzin heading back out with Pema, Rohan, and Jinora. The smile plastered to her face and the thin sheen of sweat told them she had something great to say. Tenzin didn't open his mouth yet, a bit unsure if he wanted to talk to her at this moment, after he had walked in on her and Mako's… PDA, we'll call it.

"Tenzin! I was finally able to run through the full scroll of Air-bending moves without breaking concentration!" She grinned at him, which was soon followed by a sigh of relief from him, and Jinora quietly congratulating her on her achievement. "Korra, that's wonderful!" He replied, raising his eyebrows and smiling ever so slightly. Pema pulled her into a loose hug so she wouldn't squish the small baby in the crook of her arm. "It was easy once I realized I hadn't fully cleared my mind." Korra, now coming down from her excitement high, walked inside and leaned on the wall near the door. Tenzin smiled once more and nodded. "Let me know when you want the next set." He then replaced his arm around Pema and the four walked away from the Avatar.

Korra let out a happy sigh, and then turned to walk back to her room. Just as she stepped around the corner, she ran right into Mako. She stumbled back almost reluctantly, a rosy color inhabiting her cheeks. "Sorry, Mako!" She gasped, looking up at him with an apologetic gaze, though she was holding a laugh back. Her left hand went up to cover her mouth as a small giggle escaped. Mako stood straight again, smirking a bit at her, for he was keeping a laugh from escaping as well. "Don't worry about it, Korra. I'm used to you rushing around and being clumsy anyway."

"Hey!" She playfully punched him, now letting herself laugh as she wanted. He joined her and pulled her into a hug, then kissed the top of her head. "Hurry and get cleaned up, we're going out tonight." He held her at arm's length and smiled warmly, his amber eyes fiery. "Where?" She replied, not expecting him to tell her this. "Dancing. I heard about your breakthrough and figured you deserved it." _So it was spur of the moment decision._ Korra thought, though still happy. Truth be told, Mako had planned to take her out already but now he had a reason to celebrate. He knew he didn't_ need_ a reason, but being spontaneous seemed to make her happy. She placed a light kiss on his cheek and rushed off to her room, wasting no time. He glanced back, seeing Bolin giving him a thumbs up and a large smile. Mako burst out laughing, upon seeing his brother's face. He then retreated to their room to get ready for his evening.

/

The evening was a beautiful time of day for Republic City. The sun was shining its last rays on the mountains, and the incredible display of lights that was the City itself came to life. Many people roamed the streets, dressed up or down depending on the nights' events. Vendors were still out, and a good deal of street performers started to inhabit the sidewalks in the impending night. Korra was still all smiles about the joyful, exciting side to Republic City. She had had enough of the dark, gang-ridden side in the past months. Her fingers intertwined with Mako's as they walked down the street towards their destination. The particular dance hall Mako had chosen wasn't large, but it was quite popular. Neither were too dressed up, but in clothes fancier than just every day wear.

When they arrived, they saw that they weren't a smidge too dressy. Everyone looked nice, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. People were laughing, dancing, and drinking, and no one seemed to care that the Avatar and her beau had joined the party. That was just the way she liked it. The media attention had turned her off of public appearance for quite some time, but since the threat had passed, she was just generally thanked and not made a fuss over. She looked up to Mako, who then proceeded to pull her to a corner of the dance floor. He smiled, his gaze warm as it met hers. He pulled her close, perhaps closer than socially acceptable, then they started to waltz. The music was slower now than the previous songs, but Mako had not wanted to do anything but that dance. He didn't know how to do anything else, truly, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. "You're pretty quiet, Korra. Something the matter?" His look was a bit worried, he wanted this night to please her, not matter how much work was required. "No, no, I'm still amazed about all this." She smiled warmly at him, her body moving fluidly along with his, each firmly following the rhythm of the music.

/

About a half an hour later, both were thoroughly tired of the social place. It was draining to be around so many people. Each had a shiny sheen of sweat covering them, and were not done enjoying each other's company, though they were done with being in the dance hall.

"What next?" Mako asked, his amber eyes locked onto Korra's pretty face. Her hair had once again fallen in a few places, making her seem unkempt in the best way.

"We could go to the park." Korra said hopefully, brushing a few of the stray hairs away. She loved being outside, especially at night in such a beautiful place. Mako simply nodded and wrapped his arm around her hips. The couple then snuck out of the building and headed to the park in the center of town.

The cool night air ran over their warm faces, a well needed breeze after spending energy and accumulating heat in the packed hall. Korra hugged herself close to Mako as they walked, both silent except for breathing and muted footsteps. The crowd was in town, and the park was practically abandoned at this time of night. They followed a thin path skirted by trees and shrubs, all in dark, neutral shades. The wind had died down and everything seemed to be standing still. The sudden quiet atmosphere made Korra tense slightly, but Mako squeezed her side and she relaxed. She was so used to Equalists popping out of the shadows when it was this quiet and hadn't adapted to the more peaceful life.

"Thinking about Equalists?" Mako looked at her as they walked pressed together, in step. She let out a little laugh and nodded. "You too?" She replied. He smiled and returned her nod, then looked ahead. "It's kind of weird not having to be on guard all the time. Not that I mind not having to." He chuckled, his torso expanding and contracting quickly with the sound. He bent down slightly and kissed her softly. She smiled, her bright eyes locked on his. "How about we head home?" Another light lit behind Mako's eyes as he studied her expression. He smirked and nodded, eager to follow as she pulled him along.

/

"You're not very subtle, are you?" Mako said heatedly as he ran his hands down Korra's exposed midsection. She stifled a moan as he slid into her, arching her back ever so slightly. "Who needs to be?" She retorted, having a tough time attempting to smirk. It took all of five minutes after the couple arrived back at Air Temple Island to go to Korra's empty room and _finish what they started._ It was well after midnight and they didn't have to worry about the kids, Bolin, or Tenzin and Pema interrupting. Mako's hands settled onto Korra's somewhat wide hips, griping softly as he set his rhythm. He pursed his lips as Korra manipulated her hips to match him.

He looked down at her, seeing her cheeks down to her chest flushed a bright rosy color. Her eyes were squeezed shut at the moment, hiding her vibrant irises, her hands gripping the sheet near her head. Seeing her in that state still sent shivers down his spine, her lithe, sweaty body splayed out, her hips rolling with his, her knuckles white as she squeezed the fabric between her fingers. Her breathy, quiet moans filled his ears and he couldn't help but hold her a bit tighter and groan. He quickened his pace, sweat beads running down his forehead. Korra was getting a bit more sporadic with her movements, almost slamming her hips into his. The feeling of his hands gripping her hips roughly only added to the pleasure of being filled by him. She was trying to keep quiet but it was quite a feat. They both knew that a night like this is what they'd want to remember, not their first time of fumbling around followed by pain and disappointment.

"Korra…" Mako groaned, quickly drawing nearing his breaking point. She was tight and had learned swiftly how to move in a way that threatened to shorten their encounters. "…Spirits, Korra…" It was a pointless utterance though, Korra was lost in her own worlds of ecstasy and was going to get what she wanted in any way possible at this point. A breathy gasp escaped her as she reached down to push herself further, desperately wanting and needing release. She bit her lip to hold in a scream as her lower body spasmed, tightening around Mako. He cupped her face gently and kissed her deeply, partially to stop her from waking everyone, and partially to stop himself for making an outburst as he finished quickly, following her. He pulled back from the kiss, they were both still panting a bit. Mako pulled out of her, then lay next to her as she laid her arm over him and nestled her head on his shoulder. Neither said anything, they just exchanged a few more kissed before silently bathing in the afterglow of the act.

/

_**AN2:**_

_Well, I finally bucked up and wrote it. It's not what I had originally envisioned, but there'll be time for that later. Hope it satisfied you for the moment! __(Remember to review and PM me with ideas!)_

_~Te_


End file.
